


The Other Foot

by katyhasclogs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyhasclogs/pseuds/katyhasclogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks' crockery takes another bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June 2007 for the MetamorFic_Moon 'Last Chance Full Moon Showdown' and the prompt 'shards'.

The two occupants of the kitchen cringed as the entire contents of that evening’s washing up crashed down around them. Plates, cups, glasses and cutlery rained downwards, ricocheting off the work-tops, table and chairs, sending shards of broken glass and china spinning in every direction over the tiled floor. A mug glanced off the tap and shattered in the sink, a lethal looking chopping knife landed point down just shy of Tonks’ shoeless left foot and a host of spoons and forks were deposited on a variety of surfaces with a percussive clatter.

Remus turned to Tonks, who had recovered from her close shave with the knife and was now laughing uncontrollably, “You deliberately distracted me!” His tone was indignant, but his lips twitched, betraying his amusement.

Tonks brought her hysterics under control, but didn’t manage to suppress a smirk. “You deserved it! That’s what happens to smug gits who show off by levitating all the washing up at once.”

“Anyway,” she added, grinning a little guiltily, ”I didn’t expect the result to be _quite_ so spectacular – I think you’ve broken every plate I own, not to mention nearly depriving me of a couple of toes!”


End file.
